Thriller and Friends!
by the invader teen14
Summary: What do Thriller and Frankie do when no one's around? Will Fists notice that everyone is having a party on his island? What does everyone think of Whisp? Will I stop asking so many of these question? Find out in the Thriller and Friends one-shots! Featuring characters from Monster High and Horror School! I own nothing except Horror School.
1. Chapter 1

Dear all my loyal readers, I have begun a new series of one-shots called "Thriller and friends" it is technically set in the Monster High world but with my OC's and the characters of Monster High because this is taking off where Thriller Fight left off on the last chapter. I felt that Thriller's story wasn't over yet and that his adventure has just begun! The series will feature the characters on the list below.

Characters.

Thriller the werewolf/Jason Thwarts

Frankie Stein

Invader Jake

R.A.P.T.O.R.

Vampiress

Draculaura

Clawdeen Wolf

Cleo De Nile

Clawd Wolf

Michael Barone

Chiller the werewolf

Deuce Gorgon

Heath burns

Abbey Bominable

Ghoulia Yelps

Diller the werewolf

Flame the phoenix

Zoom the thunderbird

Clash the Cyclops

Stripes the werecat

Draculawrence

Riven De Nile

Clawer wolf

Spectra Vondergeist

Venus Mcflytrap

Robecca Steam

Rochelle Goyle

Layle. G. Goyle

Funix the pixie

Fists the kelpie

Operetta

Johnny Spirit

Manny Taur

Jackson Jekyll

Iris

Howleen Wolf

Twyla

Gigi Grant

Invisi-Billy

Scarah screams

Hoodude

C.A. Cupid

Lagoona Blue

Andy Beast

Bram Devine

Brocko

Catrine Demew

Catty noir

Cy clops

Eyera

Gil webber

Gory fangtell

Holt Hyde

Jane boolittle

Jina Firelong

Kipling

Lothar

Meowlody

Purrsephone

Rider

Romulus

Skelita Calaveras

Slo-Moe

Tolarei stripe

Chad

Clair

Garrott DuRoque

Rocco

Gary

Lilith VanHellscream

Goons

Honey swamp

Valentine

Viperine Gorgon

D-573 Alpha

Dr. Mark Cybernik/Dr. Duck-Head

Metal Wolf

Melissa Sparks

Beth

Azaria

Tekken

Bekken

Robo

Mecha-Wolf

Invader Aztec

Dr. Duck-Head negative

So yeah, here are the characters who are going to appear in the one-shots, now I know how a brony feels because I've seen some of the episodes of the cartoon and I slowly dropped into its grasp, curse you Mattel!

Thriller: Dude, you chose to watch those episodes on your own.

Let's not wander in the past! Now then, next week the one-shots will make their appearance! Or maybe on Monday, depends on how much I get done with my homework and stories and be sure to look out for Jack's, Elsa's and Abbey's big picture show coming this October!


	2. Yoga

Thriller and friends one-shots!

One-shot 1: Yoga.

Nature is a beautiful thing, there's fresh air and the sound of birds chirping, joy in the air and people relaxing… Unless you're these guys and gals.

"This is so boring!" Thriller said as he, Frankie, Clawdeen, Vampires and Chiller preformed yoga with Venus, the plant monster wanted her friends to experience nature, not that Thriller needed to experience it that is, he was always running around from place to place so he already knew the beauty of nature… He just didn't like yoga.

"It's not that bad" Frankie said, Thriller looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Says you" he replied.

"Why did I agree to come here today?" Chiller mumbled to himself angrily.

"Now place your leg above your back and hold that pose, notice as the pressure is released from your body" Venus said as she did the said pose, the others began to follow her but Thriller was having trouble doing it.

"Hang on… Let me…" he said as he struggled to do the pose… When he fell flat on his face.

"Thriller!" Vampiress giggled.

"I hate yoga…" Thriller said to himself as he laid flat on the ground


	3. Fusion Confusion

Thriller and friends one-shots!

One-shot 2: Fusion confusion.

Nearly a week after the fusions, Frankie and her friends were back on track with the usual mixture of school, shopping and now being freedom fighters against Dr. Duck-Head's immense empire but when news of the fusion reached Thriller's ears… Well, he wanted answers and fast!

"Please?" he asked Robecca and Venus as they traveled down the MFF'S base corridor.

"No" they both replied, he snapped his fingers in frustration. They were his last option to get his answers, he had already asked Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, Tolarei, Lagoona and Jina since they were the only ones present when it happened! And each one of them replied with no's or blank stares so his hopes for his answers were hopeless, he cupped his hands into his pockets and walked down the corridor to the base's theater room to watch a movie when suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" the figure snapped.

"Sorry" Thriller said as he looked at the figure and nearly felt his heart jump out of chest, the figure was Cleo! But instead of her usual attire and look, she now had a werecat's face and body with her bandages and a biker jacket "Cleo?"

"Nearly" Cleo replied "where's Frankie?"

"She's in her dorm room" Thriller said as he pointed to the back of the corridor.

"Thanks" Cleo mumbled as she passed by him, Thriller looked on as "Cleo" walked to Frankie's dorm room before turning back to the corridor in front of him and gave a smug grin.

"I think that's what it was" he said to himself as he walked on until he suddenly saw Lagoona walk by him with a dragon-like appearance, his eyes widened in surprise as she walked to Frankie's dorm rom too "I think I'm overdoing it with the lemonade".

"Hey Thriller! Look at me!" Jake said.

"What is it little buddy?" Jake asked as he turned to face his friend and nearly choked on laughter when he saw him, Jake now had Manny's body and bull look but his skin was now green and blonde hair replaced with two antennae.

"We did the fusion!" Jake said.


	4. Rave Party

Thriller and friends one-shots!

One-shot 3: Rave party.

It was a bright day on Kelpie Island, the master stone was guarded by its protector Fists the kelpie, the last known Kelpie in existence, but as he was guarding it…. He also happened to be cleaning his boat, Fists had gotten his boom box from his house and turned it on to listen to music while he cleaned it, he turned it onto the loudest sound he could and barely even noticed Thriller, Jake and Frankie walk up to his boom box.

"Hey fists!" Thriller shouted but Fists didn't even notice, Thriller crossed his arms in frustration until he and Frankie suddenly saw Jake dancing to the music of the boom box, Thriller began to tap his foot and Frankie did too and the two began to dance, creating a small rave party.

"Hey there!" the three looked to see Clawdeen, Draculaura and Vampiress standing in the middle of the rave party, Vampiress was the one who had spoken and looked at them with a confused look on her face "what's going on here?"

"It's a rave party! Come on join in!" Thriller said, the three looked at each other and shrugged before joining in the rave party, Fists didn't even notice them there!

"Uh huh, rave party at Kelpie Island!" Clawdeen said on her ICoffin, calling up her friends, after a few minutes, Michael, Beth, Azaria, R.A.P.T.O.R., Heath, Manny, Abbey, Iris, Deuce, Cleo, Ghoulia and Venus had arrived on Kelpie Island and began to dance with the six while Fists paid no attention and continued to wash his boat, after a few more minutes, everyone that Thriller and his friends knew had arrived on Kelpie Island, even Chiller came to join the rave party! Everyone was dancing to the beat of the music on the boom box… Until Fists finished washing his boat, he looked at it to admire his work and turned around to put up his bucket and rag when he suddenly saw everyone he knew dancing on his island! He growled with anger and turned off the boom box.

"Hey! What the heck dude?" Deuce asked.

"EVERYONE GET OFF MY ISLAND NOW!" He yelled in pure anger, everyone quickly ran away from the island and Fists crossed his arms in frustration "neighbors…." He growled before going to put up his bucket and rag.


	5. Team Darkness

Thriller and friends one-shots!

One-shot 4: Team darkness.

Some say anti-heroes just care for themselves and not for others but that's not true, they do care for others and the one they care for are the ones they have lost in their lives. And if they a make a promise, then they keep that promise until the day they die… But for Chiller and his brothers, dying is a problem due to them being immortal and all, so they should happy they're alive still right?

Well, not exactly… Chiller's brothers may be okay with being immortal but Chiller has trouble with his never ending life…

How so you ask? Well, Slasher is the boyfriend of Catty Noir, Riven is a second in command of King Ramsees army and the fiancé of Nefera, Draculawrence is enjoying life with his chainsaws and Clawer travels around the planet to search new foes to fight in his world tournament and what does Chiller have? His team.

That's right, Team Darkness is the name and being anti-heroes is their game, there are four members of Team Darkness, Chiller the werewolf, Toralei Stripe, Rocco the gargoyle and D-573 Alpha are the members who go deep undercover in top secret missions of the I.M.S. (Intellectual Monster Services) and serve the government.

But how does this effect Chiller? Let me show you…

Another normal day for the I.M.S. was just a meeting for all the agents who worked in the agency, Chiller, Tolarei and Rocco sat at their chairs at the long table with boredom, Alpha sat in the corner like a good little robot… Or more of a good little two-ton robot. The lecturer was at the far front of table as human and monster agents sat at the left and right of the table, Chiller began to doodle on his pad of paper while Rocco made hoop shots with his crumpled up paper in the trash bin behind him and Toralei started to imitate the lecturer, Chiller then held up a portrait of Purrsephone and Meowlody he made towards Toralei and Rocco.

"Nice" Toralei said as she gave a thumbs up, Chiller nodded and went back to his doodling. After about another hour of the lecture, Rocco began to play with his pen as if it were a stick and he was an eager two year old, he suddenly flung his pen back… And it disappeared from his grasp, he began to look around for it and suddenly saw the lecturer holding up the said pen, Rocco slunk back into his chair and face palmed himself.

"Well that's two hours I'm never getting back" Chiller said as the team of four walked outside, Toralei had to go over with Alpha about the lecture again since he always found things about being an "organic" interesting.

"I have noticed that the lecturer seemed annoyed" Alpha said "my sensors indicated it as soon as he held up a pen".

"Yeah, Rocco tried to assassinate the lecturer" Toralei said, Alpha turned towards Rocco and eyed him suspiciously.

"Assassinate?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah, with a pen!" Chiller said sarcastically.

"Does not compute" Alpha replied "I do not see what it is with you organics and jokes".

"You're not the only one" Chiller said as he rolled his eyes.

"I sensed sarcasm in your voice".

"Shut up".


	6. Twyleen? Probably

Thriller and friends one-shots!

One-shot 5: Twyleen? Probably.

Out of all the holidays of the world and possibly even the universe, Valentine's Day was a certain vampire girl's favorite all-around holiday, Vampiress loved the day more than anyone else in the world and she showed it with a passion, she had given Valentines to everyone in the school, giving a massive sized Valentine to her boyfriend Thriller in the shape of a heart, the only two people she needed to give a Valentine to was her friends Howleen and Twyla. She skipped down the hallway with a loving beat in her step as she passed by her locker and opened it to pull out two Valentines intended for her friends and continued to skip down the hallway until she reached a door where she heard the sound of giggling, being a curious monster as she always was, Vampiress looked into it to see her friends. She smiled at the sight of them and prepared to open the door when she saw something rather odd, the two seemed to be rubbing noses.

"What is going on in there?" she asked herself as she listened in.

"Do you think no one would mind?" Twyla asked.

"I'm sure they won't, they could be surprised" Howleen said as she drew closer to her friend and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Vampiress grew wide eyed and kneeled under the window of the door as she breathed heavily.

"What in the world?" she asked herself "did they just… There's no way, could they?" she got back slowly to see the two kissing passionately and she nearly choked on her own spit before running down the hallway of the school, leaving behind the two Valentines she made, the door to the room opened as Howleen and Twyla came out, holding hands when they suddenly noticed the Valentines on the ground.

"Hey, what are those?" Twyla asked as the two bent down and picked up the Valentines and observed them.

"Hey, they're from Vamp" Twyla said as they began to read them, Vampiress was still running down the hallway when she suddenly bumped into Thriller, Jake, Frankie, Cleo and Deuce.

"You okay Vamp?" Thriller asked as he helped her up, Vampiress began to sputter out multiple words and randoms shouts when suddenly, Howleen and Twyla walked past her and waved to their friends.

"Thanks for the Valentines Vamp!" the two said as they walked down the hallway, Vamp was mute for a few moments before smiling and waved at them.

"You're welcome!" she replied before talking quietly to herself "well, love is love after all".


End file.
